Duel Masters CreatureFics- Chapter 1 : Haven
by EliWolffe
Summary: "Five elements,five realms,infinite power for the one who conquers them all." Read on as the story unfolds of worlds torn by strife,and united in their quest for domination.


"Lord Aquan, Lady Shtra, I request an audience. It is of utmost importance that you hear me out.", quivered the whimpering figure, "I have some troubling news regarding the whereabouts of General Zald. It seems we were too quick to ascertain the danger.".The twin marquis silently looked at each other, and Shtra decided to let her brother go on alone. After all, he WAS the reason they had to arrive so abruptly at Sanctum Poseidia. The elder, silent Aquan walked on towards the central hall, ignoring the whispers and curious onlookers that pointed many a suppressed word at his way. He could not afford to delay the inevitable any longer, the conviction having been decided upon many a moon earlier. Had it not been for the emergence of the "Five Kings", he would not have been standing at all. He knew his punishment, and was all the willing to accept it in the name of his realm, but the last thing he wanted was for his sister to bear audience to the scene. The turquoise doors creaked open, and the eyes of the lords of the screaming waves fell upon the young lord. They had been waiting for this moment, and their anticipation filled the whole room with a vile stench of treachery. "Young lord Aquan, I hope you realize the gravity of the situation you have thrust us into?" , an aged voice spoke from atop the azure throne, "The times are perilous, and yet you continue to defy the ancient decree. Have you any defense to bring forth?" . Aquan, ever silent, stood calm and looked into the eyes of his elder brother, Lord Corile. In his eyes, they were all simply fools. He did not feel anger or resentment towards those that betrayed him, but he was not without his own goals. In fact, I do believe he had already set in motion a wheel of fate that would lead to a future beyond what anyone of us could've even imagined. His crime, a further hand to the realms of light and darkness, one beyond the law of the seas. His punishment, exile. The old crones mumbling on in their seats failed to notice the calmness on the young lord's face – he stared into the depths of their haven, as if hearing the songs of the merfolk, as if lending hand to the mighty leviathans and the elite liquid people, and yet, he seemed afraid. One by one, the cyber lords vacated the hall, until there was not a soul left..but a shadow. One would think nobody had bore witness to their treachery, but one would be stupid to acknowledge such. There are paths that should never be treaded, doors that should never be opened, actions that should never be taken, and an assassin that should never be allowed access to the archives of the world's largest archives. I watched as lord Aquan was taken away, and left for the departure ports. Everywhere, one could see what the kings' sudden emergence had done to the most advanced of the five civilizations. The cyber lords were fearful of …. Her. She had caused more damage to the enemies of the waves more so than to the waves themselves, but her recent tantrums proved quite fatal to the paranoid cyber lords. Naga, the monstrosity of deception, had single-handedly annihilated and devoured over half of the soldiers stationed at the Fiona Woods frontier. Even Bynor fell prey to the witch. Both warrior and beast cower before the pan-daemon seductress, only to be devoured one after the other. Had the angels of Divinus not guarded Poseidia with their Aurora Spell, I would have been standing amidst its ruins. As I walked on, undetected by the ignorant researchers and guardsmen, I finally reached the ports. Beyond the 2nd gate, stood the silhouette of a child. Clad in royal attire, she looked at me. I realized I had been detected. "Lady Shtra, I am humbled to be in your presence", I knelt. I could do nothing . A cyber lord is not to be taken lightly, even if the lord may be a child. She came towards me, patted my head and crouched playfully. "Oh dear, that's quite a bruise", she spoke softly as she noticed the scar on my left eye. "A liitle souveneire doesn't hurt much m'lady", I was startled how much she had altered the tense aura that had so frightened me mere moments earlier. "M'lady, I assume you've heard about Zald?", I went on, "Word has it that she's been comatose ever since Naga launched the attack on her forces.". I could have sworn I sensed fear in lady Shtra's mind at the mention of Zald, but I had no chance to ask anything else. The floor shook violently, and within minutes Poseidia was under high alert. I grabbed lady Shtra and fled to a safe room. She was afraid of what she was sensing. I knew how it felt, I could sense it as well. I looked though the crystal walls, and saw the blackened mass hovering on the surface. I could feel the surges of pure hatred pulsing through the water, and they stung badly. "Melnia", cried lady Shtra as I held her tightly, "Has Naga finally come for us?"."No", I knew Aquan was fearing this very moment. She gripped my arm tightly, and I realized we were in for more trouble than we could have anticipated, "Death Phoenix".


End file.
